Marq Quen
| birth_place =New York City, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = House Of Glory Wrestling School | debut = May 5, 2012 | retired = }} DaQuentin Redden (April 12, 1994) is an American professional wrestler known by the ring name Marq Quen. He currently works for All Elite Wrestling. While in AEW, he is one-half of the tag team known as Private Party, with Isiah Kassidy. Professional wrestling career Early career Quen was trained by House Of Glory's Wrestling School. He debuted as early as 2012. His earliest known match was in House Of Glory on May 5 at High Intensity. There he teamed with Alex Reyes in a tag match defeating Anthony Cezzon & Saddam Bashir. From there, Quen went on to become a tag team champion in several northeastern promotions including New England Frontier Wrestling, House Of Glory, Pro Wrestling Magic, Game Changer Wrestling and Eastern Pennsylvania Wrestling Entertainment Underground. In 2015, he formed a tag team known as The Private Party with fellow rookie Isiah Kassidy. On August 21, 2015, they debuted in House Of Glory at the At Last event. There, they won a tag match defeating Josh Glide & TJ Marconi. They won their first titles on December 11, 2015 at House Of Glory's Civil War, defeating champion team EYFBO (Angel Ortiz & Mike Draztik) to become the new HOG Tag Team Champions. They went on to win tag titles in other promotions including Fight The World Wrestling's World Tag Team Championship, Game Changer Wrestling's GCW Tag Team Championship, Pro Wrestling Magic's PWM Tag Team Championship and Warriors Of Wrestling's WOW Tag Team Championship. All Elite Wrestling (2019-present) After signing with AEW in 2019, Quen debuted on May 25 at AEW Double or Nothing, competing in a pre-show 21-Man Battle Royale. The following month at Fyter Fest, team Private Party competed in a three-way tag match against rival teams Best Friends and SoCal Uncensored (SCU) (Frankie Kazarian & Scorpio Sky). The following month at All Out, team Private Party defeated Angélico & Jack Evans. On October 2 episode of AEW Dynamite, team Private Party competed in a pre-show tag match against teams The Lucha Brothers, Angélico & Jack Evans and Best Friends. During the episode airing, Private Party returned for a ringside segment confronting Angélico and Evans who were insulting celebrity guest Kevin Smith. It was announced both teams were part of an on-going tag team tournament to crown the first-ever AEW Tag Team Champions. On October 8, during the series premiere episode of AEW Dark, Private Party teamed with Best Friends in an eight-man tag match lost against TheHybrid2 & The Lucha Brothers. The following night on the October 9 episode of Dynamite, Private Party advanced in the first round of the AEW World Tag Team Championship Tournament after eliminating The Young Bucks. Two weeks later on October 22 episode of AEW Dark, team Private Party joined forces with team Strong Hearts (CIMA & T-Hawk) in an eight-man tag match lost against The Young Bucks and the Rhodes brothers Cody and Dustin. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' *'Teams and stables' **The Highspot Heroes (w/ Smiley) **Private Party (w/ Isiah Kassidy) **Tru-Talents (w/ Alex Reyes) **One Night Only (w/ Anthony Gangone) *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"Mr. Aerial Assault"'' Championships and accomplishments *[[Eastern Pennsylvania Wrestling Entertainment Underground|'Eastern Pennsylvania Wrestling Entertainment Underground']] **EPWE Underground Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Alex Reyes *[[Fight The World Wrestling|'Fight The World Wrestling']] **Fight The World Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Isiah Kassidy *[[House Of Glory|'House Of Glory']] **HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Isiah Kassidy *[[New England Frontier Wrestling|'New England Frontier Wrestling']] **NEFW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Alex Reyes External links * Profile * Profile Category:1994 births Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Independent Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster